Como ser yo y no morir en el intento
by Zafiro
Summary: Hiei se enamora de una humana, si, una simple chica humana que poco sabe de demonios y poderes espirituales. Cuarto cap... más adulto... pero no lemon!¡reviews onegai!
1. CapI

Como ser yo y no morir en el intento

Esa mañana el sol salía esplendoroso sobre el hermoso barrio donde vivía la chica que me había llamado la atención.

No era algo fuera de lo común, una humana más... pero me gustaba la manera como pasaba con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios y de pronto sus ojos se volvían fuente de chispas de ira, y tan pronto como se desahogaba volvía a ser la misma chica tranquila y alegre de siempre.

Cada mañana salía de la misma casa, con el mismo uniforme, no se parecía al que usaba la novia de Yusuke... era más oscuro y solía llevar la cinta desatada, por descuido o por rebeldía.

Sus amigas le parecían guardar una especie de miedo con respeto, porque nunca le contradecían... solían marcharse, merodear el colegio y luego salir a caminar sin entrar a los salones con los demás... iban a las librerías, lugares donde venden comidas... parques... y siempre pasaba lo mismo... un grupo de otras chicas las enfrentaba, se golpeaban, aunque a ella nunca llegaban a tocarla, se movía grácil mente y las dejaba en el piso inconscientes.

Solo quería decirle que me llamaba la atención... pero cuando la veía venir, me paralizaba en mi sitio, y estático permanecía hasta que se perdía de vista.

Demasiado tiempo fuera del mundo humano me habían hecho perderle de vista. Cuando le vi no pude creer lo cambiada que estaba ¡era como una mujer!

Paso junto a mi, son notarme, mirando al frente, pero sin ver nada en especial... creo que llevaba el aparato que Kurama usa para oír música... no pude más que dejarla ir... por que ser yo y no morir en el intento es difícil, lidiar conmigo mismo y mi mundo es demasiado para alguien como ella...

-Te tardaste- dice una chica de cabello en cola-

-Lo siento! es que vi un muchacho muy guapo- dijo la chica que acaba de llegar sin quitar su sonrisa-

-¿Muy guapo?-

-Si y creo que le había visto antes... hace tiempo-

-Tu y tus cosas...-

-Creo que es el chico que amo -

-¿En serio? ¬¬-

-Puede ser... que muera en el intento-


	2. CapII

Seguía respirando... respirando lentamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro y su cálido aliento chocó contra mi pecho. Me hizo cosquillas aunque mi piel era tosca y gruesa. Sentí su mano recorrer un camino desde mi abdomen hasta debajo de su cara. Me pregunté si el roce de mis manos torpes la despertaría, pero tome el riesgo y coloque mi mano sobre su espalda desnuda, luego la otra la até a su cintura y espere.

El sol estaba alto cuando ella abrió los ojos, yo aun guardaba la misma posición de horas atrás. Me sonrió suavemente, luego volvió a acurrucarse contra mi ¿era acaso esto lo que hacía que Yusuke disfrutara la compañía de una humana? el saber que puedes apretar y matarlos pero también protegerlos de todo... Dio otro leve suspiro.

-¿Hiei?-

-Hmp-

-¿Por que no me hablaste hace años?-

-No te vi-

-Mentiroso! estabas en la calle, lo recuerdo-

-Eh?-

-¬¬ no te hagas el tonto-

-Yo no te vi...-

-Tal vez hubiéramos tenido más tiempo...-

-Tal vez-

-¡Entonces si me viste!-

-Hmp-

Todo lo que comienza de esta forma, tuvo un antes y un después...


	3. CapIII

Aun no se apartaba de mi mente. La fogata que Kurama estaba encendiendo me mantenía la vista fija. Kuwabara intentaba dar un discurso, pero Yusuke siempre le interrumpía.

-¿Quieres comer?- me dijo Kurama poniendo unos pescados al fuego-

-Hmp-

-Oye Hiei no seas así!- reclamo alegre Yusuke-

-Déjalo, no tiene modales!- terció Kuwabara-

Miré fríamente a todos, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. Escuché a Kurama reñirle a Kuwabara, pero no me detuve. La luna estaba menguando, pero seguía siendo tan hermosa como si fuera llena, no pude evitar mirarla largo rato... había averiguado su nombre... Kotori...

-¿Quien es Kotori?- preguntó Kurama detrás de Hiei-

El chico, solo pudo ver asustado a su amigo.

-Hmp- contestó Hiei- "demonios, lo dije en voz alta"-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo-

-Nadie-

-Ya veo...- Kurama comenzó a reir bajito-

-¿Que te pasa?- Hiei estaba muy molesto-

-Nada-

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer?-

-Hmp-

Aunque tenía verdaderamente hambre no comí, no quise regresar con los demás. Los consideraba mis amigos, pero la soledad me hacía sentirme mejor... podía pensar en ella sin que nadie preguntara estupideces... Kotori...

Aquella mañana seguimos caminando hacia el lugar al que nos habían enviado... a enfrentar batallas y tal vez morir.  
Solo espero poder volverla a ver, aunque sea por una fracción de segundo, ese es mi deseo.


	4. CapIV

Era un día ordinario, una vida ordinaria... pero ella buscaba algo, necesitaba de una mano de la que sostener, para seguir... yo quería ser esa mano, quería seguir a su lado, quería amarla como nadie lo había hecho... pero no sabía como, no sabía por qué y menos hasta cuando

-----

La miré volver del colegio, entró a su edificio, la miré desde el edificio contiguo, y mi jagan sirvió de mucho. Ella lanzó su maletín a una esquina, se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó mal puestas en la entrada. Dio un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza como intentando animarse un poco.

Camino lentamente hasta la cocina, sacó una lata de refresco, al abrirlo salió un poco de espuma que bebió rápidamente, pensé que se molestaría... pero no fue así.

----

-Es lo más rico del refresco... la espuma- comentó para si misma- ufff! que fastidio!- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca junto al desayunador y acostaba su cabeza contra el mismo- no quiero estudiar hoy- miraba la lata-

---

¿Habla sola? No pude evitar sonreír, era una costumbre curiosa hacerlo, pensar en voz alta, bueno, el lo hacía a veces... cuando pensaba en ella... su amada Kotori.

---

Kotori terminó la bebida y dejó la lata vacía sobre el desayunador, fue hasta su habitación y se quitó la camisa del uniforme, sonrojando mucho al pobre Hiei, quien no pudo evitar querer seguir mirando. La chica se puso una camisa larga y holgada, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Luego se quitó la molesta falda y se fue a la sala.

Estuvo revisando sus libros un rato, pero terminó por quedarse haciendo dibujitos en su cuaderno prácticamente vacío.

----

Hiei tocó la puerta,

-"¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?"- pensaba mientras sus nudillos tocaban la puerta-

-Va!- exclamó Kotori dentro- "¿Quien será?"-

Kotori abrió la puerta, Hiei la miró de arriba a abajo, aspiró su suave aroma... estaba pasmado, sintiendo todo lo que podía al mismo tiempo... ella le miró de igual manera y sonrió.

-¿Pasas?- dijo haciéndose a un lado-

-Hmp- Hiei entró, visiblemente sonrojado-

-Toma asiento, si quieres- le dijo la chica mientras echaba cerrojo a la puerta-

-¿Por que confías en mi?- pregunté mientras esperaba a que se volteara-

-Eres el chico que estaba la calle el otro día- dijo ella- el que casi mata el camión-

Me sonrojé pensando en el incidente, para mi, un camión no era nada... pero había causado gran alboroto...

-Yo... eh... no... hmp!-

Kotori se rió alegremente.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- preguntó tras dejar de reír-

-Soda-

-Mmm ¿lima o cola?-

-Lima-

-Ya- desapareció en la cocina, me senté en el sofá-

Volvió poco después con dos sodas de lima, se sentó junto a mi y me tendió una. La tome y aprisioné también su mano, la miré a los ojos, como si así entendiera todo...

-----

Ella sonrió dulcemente, se me acercó lentamente y me besó en los labios, había cerrado sus ojos y presionaba suavemente, esperando mi reacción. Deje la soda en la mesita con una mano, y la otra mano la puse en la nuca de Kotori. Separé levemente nuestros labios, me miró con sus ojos negros, recosté mi frente en la de ella y la besé de igual manera como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Pasó una hora, que para mi, fue una vida, donde solo intercambiamos besos, sus manos habían alternado entre mi cuello o mi pecho, era como si quisiese sentir mis latidos acelerados. Se acercaba lentamente y besaba mi cuello, por secciones, subía y bajaba, yo acariciaba al mismo tiempo su espalda, y enredaba mis dedos en su cabello...

-----

Entreabrí mis ojos, estaba sobre ella, la tenía recostada sobre el sofá... ella me miraba con ternura... sentía el rubor en mis mejillas, pero ya no me importaba. Aun no comprendía por qué confiaba en mi, por que me besaba... pero tampoco sabía por que yo lo hacía.

-¿Que piensas...?-

-Hiei-

-Hiei- terminó mientras me miraba y me volvía vulnerable-

-Hmp-

Me acerqué y la besé de nuevo, luego deslicé la camisa que la cubría... la mire un momento y volví a besarla...

------------------

Zafi: ¡Actualice! Gracias por los reviews! me dan muchos ánimos, con este cap, podrán entender mejor el segundo!


End file.
